rlstinesthehauntinghourfandomcom-20200214-history
Detention
"Detention" is the sixteenth episode of season 3 of the television show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It aired on October 12, 2013. Summary Kate, a snooty homecoming queen, Halftime, a lovable, but dim-witted jock, and Audrey, an apathetic Goth girl, are stuck in detention for unknown reasons, but when Kate goes missing and strange images and noises begin haunting them, Audrey and Halftime soon realize that their after-school punishment is from a higher power, who wants them to atone for a homecoming court voting scandal and a parade accident that claimed all of their lives. Plot Kate, a snooty homecoming queen, Halftime, a jock and Audrey, a Goth girl are stuck in detention under the watchful eye of Mr. Kane. After Mr. Kane leaves the room, a grinning devil's face flashes in the glass of the door which Audrey notices. A nerdy-looking boy comes in the room and accidentally splashes Kate with his umbrella, upsetting her & causing her to insult him. Audrey gets upset about the way Kate treated the boy and demands that she apologize to him, but Kate refuses to. As the two girls argue with each other, the lights start flickering and static comes through on the speaker that sounds like a scream. Kate leaves the room with Halftime to look for cell phone reception. As the two of them wander the halls, Halftime admits that he doesn't know why he's in detention in the first place and asks Kate if he knows. Then, they hear the speaker scream again. They can't find an exit or Mr. Kane's office, although Kate isn't concerned about it. Halftime leaves after Kate insults him and the speaker starts with a bit from homecoming, announcing the Homecoming Queen. Mr. Kane comes out and insinuates that Kate wasn't truly elected Homecoming Queen which she denies. The hall twists and changes and Kate is pulled through a door, her name vanishing from the detention list. Halftime meets a janitor and admits that he rigged the Homecoming vote so Kate could be Queen in order to be invited to a party & admits it was stupid. The janitor shows him a way back upstairs, saying, "Even when some people never get out of this place, even after they leave, but you might make it." Halftime finds himself back in the detention room where Audrey sees the devil face in the door glass again. Gabe had left the room earlier to check out a ringing fire bell and they see the book he was reading and all the ones on the bookshelf are blank. When Audrey tries to leaves the room, the door opens out to an empty black void. The voice coming over the intercom from Homecoming is identified as Halftime and he remembers that because Kate bribed him into fixing the Queen spot. He was on the Homecoming Court parade float with her, announcing. Gabe reappears, revealing he is "whoever I need to be" and changes into the janitor and Mr. Kane. When Audrey finds herself with a smoke bomb in her hand, she remembers threw it at the float as a prank (having once been Kate's best friend), but it accidentally caught under the wheels and caused it to crash, killing them all. Then, the exit opens to the site of the crash and Kate is out there and she admits that she was in the wrong. She and Audrey become friends again. Suddenly, Audrey, Halftime and Kate are all brought back in time to the day of Homecoming with the Homecoming Queen vote fix never happening and "Gabe" goes back to the detention room. Cast *Madeline Carroll as Aubrey *Madison Desjarlais as Kate Carter *Stephen Dimopoulos as Janitor *Casey Dubois as Halftime *Nicholas Ekren as Gabe *Nico McEown as Spirited Teen *David Pearson as Mr. Kane Trivia *This is Madeline Carroll's second time appearing since in the season 1 episode "Nightmare Inn". *This is Madison Desjarlais' third time appearing since in the season 1 episode "Lights Out" and the season 2 episode "Headshot". *This is Casey Dubois' second time appearing since in the season 1 two-part episode "Really You". *This is Nico McEown's second time appearing since in the season 1 episode "Alien Candy". Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3